New Place, New People, New Everything
by Continuuum
Summary: When a new comer comes to Lima, Ohio she draws up a little bit of attention she is beautiful, athletic, and amazing dancer. Who would not want something to do with her. When one of the cheerleaders catches a glimpse of the girl she can not help but stare.


**I am trying something new. I am hoping to get some reviews and feedback to see if it is any good to see if I continue it. **

**I am sorry if there is any mistakes in the text. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters even though it would be awesome**

The first day of school is the hardest, it always is. My father works for a restaurant chain, traveling around the United States making the restaurants functional. He is really good at his job which is why we travel a lot.

We drove into the small town of Lima, Ohio. I was not too excited when he fist told me, but it kind of grew on me that it was a small town rather than the big city's that we have been in recently. "I think being in a small town will be good for us" my dad says as we drove past the high school, that I was going to start my junior year in the upcoming days. "Maybe you can get on their cheer leading team. When I came up here last weekend I heard it was a good team. Someone even said that they have won Nationals the past couple of years" he tells me while turning on a new road.

I love to dance and anything that has to do with it. I think one of the reasons why my dad liked the idea of a small town was because of the lack of clubs, which I liked to hang out at after dark. "Brittany come on talk to me, I promise this is our last move in till you graduate." he tells me. "Hopefully" I mumble. "Here it is, our home for the next two years" he says happily as we drive up to a nice looking house. It had a garage, porch, picket fence, a red door, and was white all around almost like the American dream, It had a certain appeal to it.

I got out of my dads SUV and opened the back door slowly peering into it seeing my sleeping little brother and unbuckled him. He was one of the main reasons why I hate moving, and he was only 5 so how was I suppose to act. I picked him up and grabbed my duffel and another bag with his stuff in it. As we headed into the medium sized house my dad explained the layout of it. "Okay we have the same old, same old on the first floor: Kitchen, dinning room, living room, plus an office or it could be a guest room. Up stairs there is three rooms, one of them is a master room and two smaller ones. There is also two bath rooms.

"Obviously I get the master bed room and one of the bath rooms, you and Davie get the other two bed rooms I don't really care which is which. You probably would like to choose." He said to me as we were walking through the front door. I stood just inside the door starring at my new home with a sleeping five year old in my arms. "When is the furniture getting here?" I yelled through the house. "I think any minute, so hurry up and figure out who's room is which"

I decided to take the larger out of the two rooms and drooped Davie's and my bags in my new room. "Hey dad I am going to take a walk in the neighbor hood with Davie" I said to him and proceeded to tell him who's room was which and all he did was nod and proceed to look at the piece of paper he had been staring at through the whole conversation.

As I walked out of the house Davie finally started to wake up. "Hey buddy" I said while smiling at the little munchkin. "Brittany where are we?" He asked while squirming in my arms. "We, are walking around our new neighbor hood" I explained to him. "Ohhh." He said while getting down. I made him hold my hand as we walked down the convenient side walk. As we turned the corner I saw a playground down the road. "Look at that" I said happily to Davie. He started to get so excited he was pulling me by the arm trying to get there as fast as he could.

When we ended up at the playground I saw swings and headed over to them. After we spent a good hour or so there, I started to hear a rather loud group of people going down the street. "COME ON! We should so go to this party tonight!" A guys voice said, "Hell no! I am not going to Frankenteen's party!" a girls voice in an accent voice said. "But there will be alcohol, and we need to go to as many party's before school starts, plus we need to show our faces to keep up our rep" Said a different girl. "FINE! But when you start getting drunk and wake up the next morning in some random guys bed, Do Not blame me!"

I saw the group of people start walking towards the playground so I told Davie it was time to go, I got the feeling that these people were not the best type to be around. As we headed towards the new house they got closer to us. I could see that there was a blonde girl with long hair in floral summer dress, the other girl have long raven hair with a black v-neck extremely short shorts that were red, and the guy had a black hair in the form of a Mohawk wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. The raven haired girl looked Latina, which added to the fact that she was beautiful. I tried to not look at her but it was really hard.

"Come here Davie" I said while putting my hand out for him to hold. As I passed them I disparately tried not to stare. These guys looked about my age. It felt like a creeper moment I could see them but they had no idea I was there or at least I hoped.

When Davie and I got back to our house, He was getting excited to see his new room. He loves to find new places to put his things. I noticed that the movers were done, which I was glad because that is one of the worst parts about moving, is putting all the furniture in the house. Davie and I went up stares so I could show him his room and where mine was. I was glad that they were right next to each other.

I sat in the hallway realizing I was going to go to a new school in two weeks. Every time we move I have to basically start a new life in a new town. I was getting disgustingly tired of it. Hopefully this time will turn out different from the others. I sat there thinking about my dads promise of staying here till I graduate, hoping he keeps it. New place, new people, new everything.

**Please Review!**


End file.
